


Dolls and Bouncing Balls

by Caughtintherains



Series: Childhood [17]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, Games, NJBC, Serena van der Woodsen - Freeform, nate archibald - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. Boys and girls with their playthings.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Series: Childhood [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589
Kudos: 1





	Dolls and Bouncing Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Seventeenth part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.

**Dolls and Bouncing Balls**

* * *

_March 18, 1994_

On a fine Friday afternoon inside the playroom of the Palace Hotel penthouse on the Upper East Side of New York City.

Thrown by his best friend from afar , Chuck Bass reached out his chubby arms, in preparation to catch the incoming bright orange ball that is currently flying through the air. Once he received the ball safely and securely in his arms, Chuck heard the loud cheers of Nate Archibald praising him for catching the ball successfully for the first time that day.

On the other side of the room, Blair Waldorf was busy playing dolls with her best friend Serena van der Woodsen. The girls' small heads both turned as they perceived the clapping and whoops of glee made from the boys' occupied side. Amused by their stunts, the girls giggled joining in the chorus of the boys' boisterous laughter. Serena while making her doll dance asked Blair if she wanted to join the the boys with their ball game. Blair told her no and told Serena that she would much rather resume playing with their dolls. Happy both ways, Serena nodded her head and carried on with playing dolls with Blair.

Nate ever the friendliest told Chuck that he was going to ask the girls to join their fun game then left him with the ball. He, approached the girls and invited them to play with him and Chuck. This time, Serena immediately agreed dropping her doll in the process as she tried to coax a reluctant Blair to join the boys' ball game. After a few minutes, Blair finally gave in and left her doll on her now empty seat. The three of them headed towards Chuck who was holding the bouncy orange ball.

The four of them decided to play in teams of two. Serena and Nate vs. Chuck and Blair. With the main goal of not allowing the ball to hit the floor, they started the game.

Soon enough, Blair found herself letting out squeals of delight alongside her best friends. She realized that as long as the four of them are together the more fun games are.


End file.
